disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lwia Straż: Powrót
Lwia Straż: Powrót to telewizyjny film animowany, pilotażowy odcinek serialu Lwia Straż, który miał swoją premierę 22 listopada 2015 w USA. Poprzedza serial animowany Lwia Straż. Głównym bohaterem filmu jest Kion, syn Simby i Nali. W Polsce premiera filmu odbyła się 26 marca 2016 o godz. 9:00 na kanale Disney Junior. Zapowiedź Kion, syn Simby, jest drugi w kolejce do tronu i wcale nie ma tego za złe starszej siostrze, przyszłej królowej Lwiej Ziemi. Najbardziej w świecie uwielbia wygłupiać się razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, ratelem miodożernym Bungą. Jednak wszystko zmieni się, kiedy młody lew odkryje w sobie moc Ryku. Kion będzie musiał nie tylko skompletować Lwią Straż, lecz także stanąć na jej czele, uchronić ziemię przodków przed atakami hien i zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by nie pójść w ślady Skazy, poprzedniego przywódcy straży. Z pomocą przyjaciół – a także pewnego bardzo znanego ducha z przeszłości – Kion jest gotów nauczyć się, jak dowodzić Lwią Strażą! Bohaterowie Bohaterowie filmu: * Kion - syn Nali i Simby, przywódca Lwiej Straży * Simba - król Lwiej Ziemi, ojciec Kiary i Kiona * Nala - królowa Lwiej Ziemi, matka Kiary i Kiona * Kiara - starsza siostra Kiona oraz przyszła królowa Lwiej Ziemi * Mufasa (jako duch) - dawny król Lwiej Ziemi, ojciec Simby, dziadek Kiona i Kiary * Rafiki - pawian, jest szamanem * Timon - surykatka, przyjaciel Simby z dzieciństwa i przybrany wujek Bungi * Pumba - guziec, przyjaciel Simby z dzieciństwa i przybrany wujek Bungi * Bunga - ratel, członek Lwiej Straży, adoptowany przez Timona i Pumbę * Fuli - gepardzica, członkini Lwiej Straży * Beshte - hipopotam, członek Lwiej Straży * Ono - czapla, członek Lwiej Straży * Mzingo - sęp - majordomus Janjy * Janja - samiec hieny, przywódca klanu hien na Złej Ziemi * Cheezi - szalona hiena, sługa Janjy * Chungu - silna hiena, sluga Janjy * Zuri - lwiczka, przyjaciółka Kiary * Tiifu - lwiczka, najlepsza przyjaciółka Kiary * Zazu - majordomus Simby (postać trzecioplanowa) * Makuu - krokodyl (postać trzecioplanowa) * Ushari - kobra (postać trzecioplanowa) Wersja polska Udział wzięli: * Antoni Scardina – Kion * Magdalena Wasylik – Fuli * Tomasz Steciuk – Ono * Mateusz Narloch – Beshte * Jakub Jankiewicz – Bunga * Krzysztof Tyniec – Timon * Cezary Kwieciński – Pumba * Krzysztof Banaszyk – Simba * Jacek Czyż – Rafiki * Tadeusz Borowski – Zazu * Wiktor Zborowski – Mufasa * Maja Konkel – Tiifu * Zuzanna Jaźwińska – Zuri * Waldemar Barwiński – Janja * Tomasz Borkowski – Mzingo * Paweł Kubat – jedna z hien i inni Zwiastuny Lwia Straż Powrót - zwiastun HD-1|Polski zwiastun filmu Lwia Straż: Powrót! Disney's "The Lion Guard" - Return of the Roar|Najstarszy zwiastun The Lion Guard The Lion Guard Full Song Intro The Lion Guard - Return of the Roar - Teaser The Lion Guard Klip Poranna lekcja Kiary Meet Kion The Lion Guard The Lion Guard Return of the Roar Trailer Hidden Surprises - The Lion Guard Return of the Roar|Podobieństwa między Królem Lwem a filmem The Lion Guard Drzewo genealogiczne TLG|Drzewo rodzinne w stylu TLG. Ten klip nie został wykorzystany w filmie. Zza kulis The Lion Guard Zza kulis The Lion Guard 2 de:Die Garde der Löwen - Das Gebrüll ist zurück en:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar es:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar pt-br:A Guarda do Leão: Um Novo Rugido ru:Хранитель Лев: Герои саванны Kategoria:Filmy